Renaissance
by Nihon mania
Summary: Harry est renvoyé dans le passé et se retrouve en première année avec Tom Jédusor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter est renvoyé dans le passé et se retrouve en première année avec Tom Jédusor. Cet événement changera-t-il l'avenir du monde sorcier ?

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout ou presque appartient à J.K Rowling.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic, je ne sais donc pas trop ce que ça vaut (certainement pas grand chose n_n). Je ne sais pas non plus si l'idée vous plaît donc ça m'arrangerait que vous me le signaliez dans votre review, parce qu'il y en aura une n'est-ce pas ? _(petit_ _regard entendu). _Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : _Sad but true *_

_Décidemment ce vieillard commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Et puis, il faisait son éternel sourire –je suis au courant de tout-. Bref, j'étais en ce moment même dans son bureau, à cause « d'une affaire urgente » soi-disant… Je le regardai d'un air blasé m'attendant à ce qu'il me demande d'aider Hagrid pour un quelconque cours._

- « Un bonbon au citron et à la mélisse ?

- Non merci professeur, il est 7 heures du matin.

_Son sourire s'élargit._ Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai fait demander à une heure si matinale ?

- En effet. _Quelle perspicacité._

- Eh bien, comme tu le sais, _prend tout son temps avant de continuer_, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été lui aussi à Poudlard.

- Oui et alors ?

- A cette époque, il était loin d'être le monstre d'aujourd'hui même s'il n'était pas tendre non plus. Il était plutôt populaire et avait beaucoup de succès, surtout avec les filles. _Il me fit un clin d'œil complice._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais décidai de le laisser continuer. _Cependant, il s'agissait pour la plupart du temps de relations superficielles et il n'avait pas de vrais amis comme Ron ou Hermione.

- Voilà qui est fort regrettable, mais pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ? Je veux dire, en quoi son adolescence me concerne ?

- J'y viens. Harry, tes amis ont toujours été là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont eux qui t'ont empêché de sombrer dans la folie à plusieurs reprises et qui t'ont soutenu dans une confiance sans faille, je me trompe ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors, y vois-tu un peu plus clair maintenant ?

_Harry qui trouvait cela de plus en plus flou ne devinait absolument pas les projets de son directeur_.

- Désolé, je ne comprends pas.

- Sais-tu qu'il existe une potion capable de faire remonter le temps ?

_Silence._

- Je vois. Je crois que tu commences à comprendre. En fait, c'est assez simple. Tu bois la potion, te retrouves avec T. Jédusor à Poudlard, tu deviens son meilleur ami-confident et fait en sorte de le dévier de ses idées noires puis le tour est joué !

- …

- Harry, ça va ?

- …

Il regarda son élève avec inquiétude. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage et celui-ci peinait d'ailleurs à maîtriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Lorsqu'il commença à se reprendre au bout de plusieurs minutes, il bafouilla :

- « Ce, c'est une bla-blague ?

- Pas du tout, lui répondit-il d'un air très sérieux. Je veux que tu dises au revoir à tes amis aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Harry était prêt à protester mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Imagine, tu ne seras plus Celui-qui-a-survécu mais un élève comme les autres et puis, _il savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne le laisserai pas de marbre, il le regarda alors droit dans les yeux_. Tes parents seront encore en vie…

_A cette dernière remarque, il s'imagina alors ce que ça pouvait être mais se remit très vite les idées en place._

- Et pourquoi ne pas choisir un autre élève ?

Le directeur lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Parce que tu peux le comprendre mieux que n'importe quel autre élève, que tu le veuilles ou non. Lui non plus n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse et vous avez beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne le penses, mais ça tu t'en rendras compte bien vite.

Je te veux dans mon bureau à 13 heures et pas une minute de plus. »

_L'élève encore trop abasourdi sortit sans un mot, se demandant si le vieillard avait encore tous ces neurones. Dans sa tête, un milliers de questions se bousculaient. Et son début de migraine n'arrangeait rien._

_Bon sang, comment fera-t-il pour se lier d'amitié avec son pire ennemi ? Et puis, une fois là-bas, comment fera-t-il pour repartir ? Et s'il arrivait à revenir, sera-t-il toujours à Poudlard ou sera-t-il devenu adulte ?_

_Ses amis seront-ils les mêmes ? Que de problèmes épineux dont il ne connaissait absolument pas les réponses._

_De toute façon le directeur ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre ses amis au dortoir, certainement pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-il avec amertume. _

* Comme je n'ai jamais d'idée de titres j'ai décidé de les emprunter à des chansons. Celui-ci est de Metallica.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence de parution, ce qui est sûr c'est je ne pourrai pas poster le prochain avant au moins 3 semaines, désolé !

Merci de bien vouloir me donner votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Hey ! Merci à toutes ! ( je doute que des personnes de sexe masculin se soient aventurées par là ).

Bref, j'ai enfin réussi à pondre un nouveau chapitre, sauf qu'il n y a pas encore beaucoup d'actions. Ca va venir… Je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette histoire se déroule en 1960. J'ai pris pas mal de libertés concernant les personnages, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas fait attention si Tom Jédusor s'est retrouvé avec des futur-mangemorts, les seules adultes que nous connaissons sont Dumbledore, Trelawney, Mac Gonagal et Rusard.

Ah ! Et chose TRES importante, il s'agit bien d'un slash HP/TJ. Je dis bien TJ, pas l'immonde créature qu'est Lord Voldemort.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2 : Hey Stoopid *_

Je monte les marches du hall d'entrée qui, bizarrement, me semblent familières. C'est pourtant la première fois que je vais à Poudlard, non ?

Bon, il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose concernant ma vie antérieure, si ce n'est qu'un vieillard m'a fait boire une potion, et puis plus rien.

C'est à peine si je connais comment je m'appelle, mais passons.

Je vous épargne aussi mon interminable trajet jusqu'ici. J'ai décidément une vie passionnante. ( Attends un peu mon petit, hé hé )

Bref, on rentre dans la Grande Salle, mené par une femme d'âge mûr, avec des lunettes et une voix désagréable. Je me mets à regarder autour de moi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu des autres élèves, les deux maisons du milieu ne valent rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondors. Rien d'autre qu'une bande de joyeux lurons riant à gorge déployée avec, pour certains, des airs de roturier. Insupportable. Je redresse les lunettes sur mon nez et tourne alors la tête vers celle des Serpentards. Je reste plusieurs minutes à les fixer. Mon dieu quelle classe ! Tous avaient l'air distingués et parlaient poliment avec leurs camarades. Il y a même une jolie fille qui vient de me faire un clin d'œil. Je rougis légèrement et détourne mon attention d'eux. A ce moment-là, la femme de toute à l'heure prononce : «Tom Jédusor ». Je vois alors un grand brun s'avancer. Bien sûr, je dis grand mais cela reste relatif, en fait c'est parce que je suis plutôt petit par rapport aux autres de mon âge. C'est là que je le reconnais. Lorsqu'on était dans le train, il m'avait rendu ma baguette qui venait de tomber sans que je m'en aperçoive. « Serpentard », j'entends alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement. J'attends encore plusieurs passages puis enfin, « Harry Black !». Je m'assieds sur le tabouret.

« -Hmm, intéressant, le choix est difficile.

-S'il vous plaît, je veux aller à Serpentard, je vous en prie.

-Vraiment… Eh bien, Serpentard. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent alors en un grand sourire. Fier comme un pape (ceci est une expression, je ne l'ai donc pas inventée), je m'avance d'une démarche légère vers ma nouvelle maison.

C'est parti et espérons que tout se passera bien. Je passai le repas et le reste de la soirée en compagnie d'une ravissante blonde, Margaux et d'un albinos, Philippe. La première, avec des yeux bleus, a un air tout à fait inoffensif mais un caractère espiègle alors que l'autre est plutôt je m'en foutiste et ne se préoccupe pas de grand chose à part ses cheveux, mais il est très sympa. Il est assez maniéré, mais ça m'est égal. Après tout, son père a un haut poste au Ministère de la Magie. Les parents de Margaux, eux, sont des médicomages réputés à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Quant à moi, je leur ai dit ce que j'ai vu sur mes papiers, c'est-à-dire que j'habitais en France où j'étais dans un pensionnat à Paris particulièrement reconnu, mes parents étant morts. Mais comme c'était ouvert à l'international, je n'étais qu'avec d'autres personnes qui parlaient l'anglais et n'avais pas appris le Français à l'école. Je n'allais quand même pas leur dire que je m'étais réveillé dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express sans aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais pu vivre avant.

Le lendemain, je me réveille non sans difficulté et manque le petit-déjeuner. Je me rends donc avec deux minutes d'avance à mon premier cours : potion. Quand j'entends :

-Alors comme ça, on a eu un problème de réveil ?

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux déjà en désordre et lui offre un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, Margaux, tu sais, moi le matin…

Elle rigole et me prend par le bras.

-Allez viens, Philippe nous attend déjà.

C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous que nous arrivons dans la classe où la plupart des élèves sont déjà installés. J'aperçois alors le brun d'hier. Et zut ! Tant pis, je ferai avec.

On s'assoit à côté de Philippe qui nous a gardé des places et le cours commence. Je me débrouille plutôt pas mal, mais il faut avouer que je suis assez maladroit, j'ai réussi à renverser la moitié des ingrédients sur la table. Heureusement que notre professeur n'est pas trop sévère, même si je me suis pris plusieurs regards noirs, mais bon, on peut dire que je les avais mérités. Margaux, elle, semble dans son élément en même temps avec des parents médicomages… Quant à Philippe, celui-ci semble faire plus attention à ne rien renverser sur sa peau ou sa robe que de réussir sa potion. Ça en devient presque comique. Comme nous venons de terminer un peu en avance notre préparation, j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi s'il y a des jeunes filles qui en valent la peine. Il y en a quelques-unes assez mignonnes, mais je suis obligé de constater que la plus belle est celle se trouvant à ma gauche et donc Margaux. Je soupire, étant donné qu'on est devenu ami, ça m'embêterait de prendre des risques de tout gâcher.

Après la sonnerie, nous nous dirigeons vers la tour d'astronomie pour un cours qui va s'avérer tout à fait passionnant, toute ironie mise à part, bien entendu. Ensuite nous nous rendons en cours de DCFM.

Au début, le professeur nous demande de former des duos et je me retrouve tout seul. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un asiatique, sûrement un Japonais ( kakoii ! ), me tende une main amicale. Nous faisons donc connaissance durant l'heure. Il s'appelle Yoshi ( oui, oui, j'en connais un ). Et pour finir cette si longue matinée, il faut dire que je commence à avoir faim, nous avons métamorphose où j'eus de nouveau l'occasion de montrer ma maladresse. Je me fis d'ailleurs sérieusement sermonner par Mac Gonagal, professeur de son état et qui fut aussi la guide d'hier.

Après ça, on se rend au déjeuner et partageons nos impressions sur cette première matinée de cours. Nous sommes à peine assis, que Philippe se met à dire que le professeur de DFCM est vraiment canon. Margaux a l'air de partager son avis. Je préfère alors changer de sujet, d'abord parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que les professeurs de sexe féminin soient particulièrement attirants et puis je ne voudrai pas que ceux qui sont autour de nous croient que je suis homosexuel, ça pourrait nuire plus tard à ma côte au près des filles. Je dévie alors la conversation sur le quidditch à ce qu'il paraît, l'équipe de Serpentard cherche un attrapeur. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'à peu près tout le monde autour de cette table ne parle que de ça. Nous finissons donc le déjeuner dans une ambiance gaie et surexcitée. Les paris ont déjà commencé sur qui obtiendrait la place. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, entre devoirs à la bibliothèque et discussions dans la salle commune.

A mon réveil, un boule d'appréhension me serre l'estomac car aujourd'hui nous avons cours de quidditch. Alors que tous les autres ont eu l'occasion de monter au moins une fois sur un balai, c'est bien loin d'être mon cas. Trop angoissé pour manger quoi que ce soit, je me rends directement au terrain, mon balai à la main. Et là, je découvre que je ne suis pas seul. Je vois Tom Jédusor en plein looping, parfaitement dans son élément. Lorsqu'il me voit, il me fait un signe de la main, puis repart de nouveau dans les airs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier sur sa façon de voler. Ne voulant pas passer pour un dégonflé, j'enfourche tant bien que mal mon balai et commence à monter. La vache ! C'est super impressionnant. Mais mon équilibre est précaire et quand je tente de virer à gauche, ma jambe droite bascule. Je pousse alors un cri et agrippe mon balai, mais évidemment, je ne peux éviter la chute. Je ferme donc les yeux et me réconforte en me disant qu'au moins, ce n'est pas devant toute la classe. Bien maigre consolation. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'interroge. Ne devrai-je pas être tombé depuis un moment ?

J'entends alors un rire. Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à un visage fin encadré par des mèches brunes et des yeux noisettes qui me fixent avec amusement ainsi qu'une pointe d'inquiétude. Je me rends alors compte que la terre est bien trop douillette pour être de la terre. Je comprends enfin ma position. Je me dégage vivement de ses bras et me tiens bien droit face à lui. A la fois humilié et quelque peu reconnaissant, je lui dis :

-Merci mais ne parle de ça à personne, compris ?

Un instant désarçonné par mon ton sec, il ne dit rien, puis se reprit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le dire. Dorénavant, fais plus attention, tu pourrais te blesser gravement, tout ça sur un ton paternel qui m'agaça vivement.

Et me faisant un clin d'œil, il ajoute avec un sourire arrogant :

-Et puis, tu n'auras pas toujours la chance de te faire secourir par un garçon aussi fort et rapide que moi.

Il se détourne alors dans un geste élégant et reprend ses activités. Fort et rapide, mon c*l ouai ! N'ayant toujours pas digéré à la fois ma chute et son attitude, je m'assieds dans un coin, bien décidé à bouder.

Lui alors, il se prend pour le héros national. Puis le cours commença, il n'y eut aucun à accident à déclarer de ma part, ce qui m'étonna moi-même. Le seul bémol est que Jédusor n'a pas cessé de me jeter des regards amusés, du genre « si tu'as un problème, je suis prêt à venir t'aider ». Pff, comme si j'avais besoin de lui.

Quand la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à ce petit prétentieux, du moins pour moi, arriva.

* _chanson d'Alice Cooper_

N'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à laisser une 'tite review pour dire si ça vous avez aimé ou détesté. Comme je l'ai écrit dans le chapitre précédent, c'est ma première fic, toutes les critiques sont donc bonnes à prendre. Merci et à bientôt ).


End file.
